Deflowering The Sunflower
by Monochromed Blue
Summary: Mugen goes to the Red Light District to a brothel , meanwhile he leaves Jin and Fuu by themselves ONE SHOT


"Im starting to think, is Jin even into girls?" Fuu says to Mugen as she is not trying to speak so loudly.

"I have no clue , im starting to think he's a queer, come to think of it I've never even seen him get some ass!"

Replies Mugen with a smirk on his face

" I hope you know that I can actually hear you loud and clear, the sword I wield may be strong, but my hearing is impeccable" yells Jin as he calmly tries to take a sip of his Sake

"Well maybe if you got laid once in a while I wouldn't think you are such a fucking pansy. Don't tell me you're scared of what men enjoy most?"

Mugen's smart remark had no effect on Jin, as usual Jin would brush off Mugen's distasteful words like a spider web on an immaculate flower.

"You know what, screw you guys I'm going to the Red Light District and have me some fun. Catch you bitches later!" Mugen then stands up and grabs his sword, before leaving he takes a huge gulp of Sake so that his sex drive would be off the charts. We all know that Mugen combined with booze and women would make his sexual intercourse as brutal as a dominatrix.

"Jeez , whats wrong with that guy? He's such a pig." Fuu knew her words would cause Jin to say something, after all the two samurais are rivals.

Jin takes another sip of his sake

"Stop drinking so much! What if someone tries to attack us? I need you to protect me, after all I know you didn't study Drunken Fist style at that dojo" Yells Fuu as she attempts to snatch the alcoholic drink from the ronin.

"I advise you don't try to snatch my delicacies from me Fuu" says Jin as he grabs Fuu's wrist

Jin had a bit of an idea in his head. Normally he would keep his cool in front of Fuu, but this seemed like the perfect timing to show Fuu exactly what he's made of.

In one swift move Jin places himself on top of Fuu's delicate body. Her pink kimono and the moonlight shining across her face made Jin's heart skip a beat. It also made his shaft grow.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Yells Fuu , but she couldn't help but stare into Jin's eyes. His eyes made her feel so secure. Not to mention the curiosity of thinking what Jin's body looks like under that blue kimono.

While still having one hand on Fuu's wrist, he commences to slowly fondle her small breasts with his free hand.

"J..Jin!" cries out Fuu with a small moan

"Allow me to deflower you Fuu, let me show you how it feels to be held by someone. Let me guide you into a world of passion, Mugen can't give it to you because he doesn't know how to handle something so delicate as you" Jin starts to take the ribbon off of her kimono

_It surprised him how easily she gave herself to him, he had been waiting for this moment ever since they first arrived at Nagasaki. He wanted to make Fuu his , he craved to hear her moan and scream his name in ecstasy! Just thinking about it made Jin's member hard._

_Moments passed and he got bored with teasing Fuu, he'd rather just stick his manhood into her tight and pure entrance. Fuu was just laying there as Jin had proceeded to play with her entrance._

"Jin.. , I want you to fuck me already!" said Fuu in a low but passionate voice

" I'll do as you say, just know I won't go easy on you" said Jin with a smirk that only Mugen would be known for.

Jin takes off his attire , and bends Fuu over. Analyzing Fuu's body with his hands pleased him in a way.

Jin couldn't take it anymore

He put his rock hard erection into Fuu's love hole.

"Mmmm, Ji…Jinn!" Yells Fuu as she starts to feel his rock hard cock inside of her

Jin is in position , he knows exactly what to do. He slowly thrusts into her, not trying to hurt her. After all she was a virgin until Jin penetrated her.

"My oh my , you're quite wet." Says Jin as he thrusts even faster

_He plays with her boobs as he is thrusting at full power. The ecstasy drove Fuu into a sinful world of pleasure. Just as Fuu was about to cum , Jin takes his cock out of her wet hole. Jin stands up , and Fuu just gazes at his naked body._

_As horny as she was , she grasped Jin's cock and proceeded to put it into her mouth. She sucked his member from top to bottom. Looking at Jin as she did this naughty action made her feel as if Jin was in her control._

"Get on top of me" Jin brings Fuu's body to him and makes her wrap her legs around his waist

"Jin, I want to feel every single inch of you. Take away my innocence, make me into a woman!"

_His dick slides into her hole, with each and every thrust he finds her spot. Pulling her by her hair made her feel like a whore. Fuu liked that feeling, the feeling of being dominated. Especially by Jin , she bounced up and down Jin's cock._

_Her pussy was wetter than the rivers of Nagasaki, Jin's cock was harder than the blade on his sword. A deadly combination you might say, as samurai are trained to fight in wet places to avoid being submerged by the deadly waters._

They both came, Fuu layed down next to Jin and gave him a kiss on the lips. Just as they were about to have a second round at love making someone barges in.

"I'm back" Says Mugen after he deliberately knocked down the halfway opened door.

"Was there a need to break the damn door you jerk!" Yelled Fuu as she kicked Mugen in his cock

"Listen girly, do that again… And I'll make sure your bitch ass gets a taste of my cock" Says Mugen as he walks towards his bed.

Fuu walks to Mugen as she's still naked and says "I'm guessing none of the girls at the brothel gave you anything. How upsetting"

"I got some ass" said Jin as he showed Mugen the cum that was on the floor

"Nice one! The queer got some ass , I wonder from who."

_Mugen isn't very bright when it comes to situations like this. It was quite noticeable that Fuu and Jin just finished having intercourse. Well the secrets of that night stayed between Fuu and Jin, meanwhile Mugen is still trying to "get his dick wet" as he usually says. _


End file.
